


Only A Dream

by asparagusmama



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, idea stolen from Dallas, season seven denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags say it all really! Robbie awakes after a vivd dream, not sure what is reality. James soon shows him what is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Dream

Robbie Lewis woke drenched in sweat, feeling fuzzy-headed and confused. The dream stayed with him. In fact, was it a dream? It had felt so real. It felt like he’d lived a whole year in one night.

He could hear the shower running. But who was in the shower? Was it a dream?

God, he hoped so!

He struggled to open his sleep-crusted eyes and prop up his heavy head. His gaze fell on to a suit hanging on the back of the door. An expensive suit, not his thing at all, even if the legs of trousers hadn’t been extra long.

A dream after all he hoped, as he sat up and grabbed at the glass of water on the bedside table. The shower had stopped and now the door was opening. Robbie held his breath.

James Hathaway came into their bedroom with just the smallest of white bath towels wrapped around his waist, rubbing at his hair with an even smaller towel. He smiled when he saw his lover was awake.

“Morning. Did I wake you? It’s such a lovely morning I’d thought I’d take advantage and get on the river.”

“No. No pet. You didn’t wake me.”

“Are you okay Robbie?”

“Um. Yeah. I just had this really vivid dream, that’s all. Still sort of stuck with me.”

“A nightmare?” James sat down on the end of the bed, putting a hand on Robbie’s leg through the quilt.

“Oh God, yes love. I dreamt I shacked up with Laura.”

James grinned, despite the serious look of his lover’s face. “The good doctor is hardly the stuff of nightmares, however fierce she might be with a scalpel.”

“Ah no pet. It was the bloody awful way I treated you. Didn’t dump you even, just started going out with her when you were out of the country.” Robbie shuddered. “Even snogged her in front of you. And you were so damned sweet about it all.”

“I wouldn’t be, I assure you. I’d fight for you tooth and nail. Wait. I was abroad? What was I doing abroad?”

“Dunno now. It’s fading. It was so real. Felt like it was really happening – murders, cases and... Wait! You even quitted.”

“I resigned? But I’m taking my inspector’s exams next month!”

“Oh, it was just a dream. Felt so bloody real. And scary.”

“I’m glad,” James said, pulling of his towel and climbing back into bed.

“Glad!”

“Yeah. Pleased that the prospect of ‘shacking up’ with Laura Hobson terrifies you so much.”

“It’s hurting you that scares me love. Did you know you found someone hanging himself and couldn’t save him and I practically ignored you! Didn’t sit with you, went off flirting with Laura. Even if you were just me sergeant I hope I wouldn’t be so bloody callous!” 

He was shaking. James pulled him into his arms. “This really affected you, didn’t you? It was only a dream Robbie.”

He shifted both of them so they were lying side by side. He grinned lasciviously.

“Thought you were going rowing?”

“If you brush your teeth I might be persuaded to stay and show you how real I am and that I’m definitely not Laura Hobson!”

Robbie grinned back before throwing off his side of the quilt and standing. “Right then, be back in a tick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written, as nearly always, for my daughter babyklingon, but it is dedicated to all who were not happy with the outcome of season seven, whether they felt certain main lead characters were horribly ooc or did not like the conclusion that prevented one off specials as followed the final, seventh, season of Inspector Morse, or felt that any ships should be left in the subtext - or for whatever other reason! For all of you, with love, asparagusmama x


End file.
